Fall down
by Exiled Doomsayer
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. What is the fate of young Aldric and who was the voice who told him to rise?... read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Falling into the Dark

I do not own Magic the Gathering nor any relationed to it; I wish I did… but it isn't.

This is my first fic so if you could tell me what I could or should improve you have my thanks.

And for last; English is not my native language so I may confuse a little bit.

Hope you enjoy.

'' Speech

"" Thoughts.

First Chapter is short I know but I promise that the rest will be larger and more interesting.

**Chapter I.**

**Fall down. **

When the Golgari under the command of Savra decided to attack the main Boros stronghold, a handful of very brave warriors, under the leadership of Feather went to face them; among them was Aldric; a young war mage and a skilled Skynight Legionnaire; like the rest of the 'night Legionnaires he went over a roc and took of; as the went of Centerfort he could see that most of Golgari Devkarin were over flying beetles.

"This shall be interesting… not to mention it'll be worth of my skills" smiled.

He heard the war cries of his fellow legionnaires and the battle hiss that came from the lines of the hideous Golgari abominations, leaded by the elder sister of the Trio of the Stone Death; who was under Savra's command.

The battle began quickly, as both sides launched a massive attack trying to overwhelm the other; the Legionnaires had a rough time trying to defend from the Devkarin arrows, from the beetles jaws and from all they could imagine; but they were Boros, and an angel was fighting alongside them; Feather; who in that moment became very bloodthirsty; or at least that was what Aldric thought.

The boros legionnaires were overwhelmed; no matter what they do, or how fierce the fought; the Golgari were to many; Aldric as everyone knew they were going to die; but they will fight before doom reached them; then a beetle bit his roc and felt the arrow of it's rider to pass trough his chest plate; he was only able to give a quick slash to cut in half the elf and take of the beetle's head before falling to the ground.

"Never thought I would end this way… should have listened to my father's last words and join the Izzet…"

He could feel as he felt to the ground how the vital energy that was always glowing in him vanished slowly as it did his mind; he then felt a blackout… he was dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Afterlife

I do not own Magic the Gathering nor any relationed to it; I wish I did… but it isn't.

This is my first fic so if you could tell me what I could or should improve you have my thanks.

And for last; English is not my native language so I may confuse a little bit.

Hope you enjoy.

'' Speech

"" Thoughts.

First Chapter is short I know but I promise that the rest will be larger and more interesting.

**Chapter II.**

**Afterlife.**

After the daylight broke up, the battle was over; Aldric woke up; he didn't feel any cold nor pain; he examined himself and contained his breathing, or at least he felt like it did; but soon he realized he was a spirit; he no longer belonged to the living.

'For Razia's sake… I'm… well… no longer alive… should have heard Prat's advices…' told to himself.

"You think to much Aldric, you may be a good mage… but if you wanna be a sky'jek you should always focus in your sword rather than in your thoughts… anyway… well… it is you… if you cannot char, electrify or anything for the style you would end up dead…" smiled at the though.

'That bloody bastard couldn't have been more right'

As he wandered through the alleys or Ravnica; even the darkest ones he could hardly believe how different was the life in there; of course as a Boros he fought against the law breakers and all kind of criminal, punk, beast or even spirits and he's been in every kind of scenario, but know he was able to see the places where not even the bravest or most stupid being… living being would dare to go; the dark alleys of the Tin Street and saw the hungry beasts that lurked in those humid, dark and putrid places.

A group of viashinos sensed his approach and were sniffing the air; a group of rats tried to escape the scene but they were easy catch for the reptile like beings.

Aldric got closer, taking advantage of his ethereal form; he could observe that the viashinos after quickly devouring the rats, shivered; like knowing there was danger near; but it couldn't be seen; something dangerous; one slashed in the air, where he thought the menace was; Aldric saw how the blade 'cut' his stomach and he instinctively yelled of pain; but he then remembered; he was already dead; cold steel weapons could not harm him… but magic could…

'I wonder if I could use magic in this 'life'' talked to himself as he left alone those pathetic beings succumb to an invisible danger which; actually; was him.

As he wandered pointlessly he saw a young traveler running from some Rakdos thugs.

"No matter if I'm dead… he's not gonna share my fate" thought to himself as he moved quickly towards the helpless man.

'No… no… I'm dead…' sobbed the man as he fell to the ground and the thugs ran towards him.

'He's fresh meat… would make a really good sacrifice' hissed a viashino thug.

'Me want eat… flesh… human flesh… real good' a goblin agreed as he drew his rusty knife and prepared to stab the man when he felt something really cold passing through his head and ending with his pathetic existence.

The other thugs prepared themselves to face the wraith, who for the moment became visible.

'Come and get me' Aldric mocked 'Can fight youngster?' "I was younger than him when I died" smiled.

'Yes… sir…' answered an still shocked traveler.

'Fine, draw your sword and help me to kill'em'

The traveler did as he was told and began to attack the human thug, who tried to stab him but the man's quick reflexes made him fall to the ground dying.

The viashino threw himself against Aldric but in a desperate effort to channel what was left of his magical energy; Aldric launched a lightning helix towards the unfortunate reptile who died before he could even notice.

'Thanks… mister' greete the young traveler.

'Aldric' smiled, the man was still shocked for this sudden appearance 'you've got some nice swords skills… much better than mine when I was alive… now… get out of here… pretty sure I am that more of them will come'

The man kneeled to thank him and ran towards the main street, quickly disappearing in the crowd.

"A good action to start… wish I could be alive" sadly smiled and moved with his head lowered when he saw a shade in the floor and looked up… and he saw it.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

I do not own Magic the Gathering nor any relationed to it; I wish I did… but it isn't.

This is my first fic so if you could tell me what I could or should improve you have my thanks.

And for last; English is not my native language so I may confuse a little bit.

Hope you enjoy.

'' Speech

"" Thoughts.

_Cursive is for flashbacks._

**Chapter III**

**Awakening.**

As he raised his head he could hear inside his mind a voice that told him to wake up as if this was a dream; but he knew it wasn't.

'Rise' ordered the voice; although he felt it inside his mind he knew that the voice came from the being in front of him; he could see a strange creature, its head out of his body; it seemed to be made out of stone.

''Nephilim'' he said to himself ''The yore gods of Ravnica… according to some travelers… this must be a dream"

'This is no dream' replied the voice of the Nephilim 'Now you must wake up from this rest… and come back to your life…'

Aldric found himself unable to move; he could feel that something was holding him and then all was dark.

He began to visualize every aspect of his past life, he remembered his father's passionate answers and ideas and also his obsession with knowledge and all his weird experiments and the contrast of his mother calm and thought actions.

'_I did it!… I' Aldric's father words were suddenly cut down when his creation turned into some kind of plasmatic liquid 'Damn it… I could have discovered a new source of pure energy to… it doesn't matter… because I have my son to continue my job! Am I right lil Aldric?' said his father with a wide smile._

_Little Aldric couldn' t answer because his mother quickly interrupted 'No he won't he shall follow his mother's steps and will be a great Senator of the Azo…'_

"_This is going to get really good" smiled little Aldric, who always enjoyed seeing his parents arguing, not because he liked it because they yelled to each other but to try to understand how two people with totally opposite personalities could get along…_

'Rise again….'

Aldric's thoughts of his childhood were quickly interrupted by the voice and suddenly all blackened out.

'_Look in the sky!' shouted one sentry 'The golgari are going to attack Center, let's show'em no mercy!'_

_All soldiers took their weapons and the sky'jeks went to their rocs to fight the incoming menace._

'_Aldric!… you too are coming!' shouted a sky squad commander 'It's time to show if you are worthy of being a sky'jek!'_

'_Yes sir!' shouted as he was preparing himself and his roc to take of._

"_I shall crush them no matter what… I have the strength of justice which will always prevail and they won't be able to put a finger on us" smirked arrogantly._

'For my arrogance I paid the biggest price… my life' scorned to himself bitterly.

_All the sky night squads took off to face the golgari threats, at first thanks to the help of Feather and their eagerness for battle the 'jeks were able to break the enemy first lines with sword strikes and with the rocs' beaks _

_The Golgari beetle riders began to counter attack with a constant flow of arrows that seriously damaged the enemy lines, and according to Ludmilla's thoughts the Golgari would have a bunch of new recruits_

'_Die!' screamed one 'jek when he split the head of a Devkarin with his sword but his war cry was suddenly interrupted when the elf's beetle bit him in his belly and send him to fall in the darkness of the abyss._

_Aldric was able to watch the fall of his fellow warrior and created a lightning that struck down the beetle who, by the high temperature of the lightning, exploded creating repulsion in all the near 'jeks._

_As for Aldric he continued battling in the best way he could, with magic and with his sword to direct the long range magic attacks and if the enemy got closer, he found himself attacked by to enemy riders but his roc quickly took off the head of one of the beetles making his rider fall but the other quickly drew his bow and shot a poisoned arrow through the roc's neck._

'_Bastard!… time to die!' shouted Aldric as he decapitated both rider and beetle with his sword and after he saw them fall he began to try to cure his always loyal companion 'Hold on a sec' he said to calm the roc down ' I'm with you… you'll see that you'll be fine in a sec…' he interrupted when the arrow hit him and saw how the beetle bit his friend's neck._

'_Take that… Razia's dog' hissed the rider 'time to… ' Aldric's with his last forces struck the beetle and his rider down and fell to the ground with his roc._

Aldric saw theimages of his dead as he lived that moment again, even the pain was real; but now all was darkness, pure darkness…

Meanwhile a young woman was walking near Centerhome, a week has passed since the attack and there was no bodies of the bloody battle.

'Don't know why he sent me here' complained the woman 'all bodies should have been already cremated and the wounded taken to be cured'

She walked around pointlessly; she wore a robe that make her look like a servant of a wealthy family of the Orzhov elite, the symbol could be seen in her shoulder but still for a servant she was very beautiful, her blue eyes and her long brown hair were one of the best attributes she had; most of the men in the area could hardly believe she was a slave, and some women were beginning to spread some gossips about her and the sources of her enviable beauty.

As she walked something in an alley drew her attention, a strange sound like groaning and wailing could be heard, she always used to come with her master and the rest of slaves by the area and she knew it so well that she could have sworn that that alley wasn't there before, and that the rest of people wasn't aware of the alley as if she was the only one who dared to walk in.

'Damn… it' a male voice cursed from the depths of the alley painfully, the woman just walked approaching fearlessly to the source of the voice.

'Is someone there?' she asked but the only answer she could hear was groans and curses, obviously the man was having a really bad time.

Finally she could see the man, he was lying on the ground and under his body was a little pond of blood, it seemed that he was hurt pretty badly, she ran to help him and kneeled besides him.

'Who are you?' asked him before blacking out.


End file.
